


You can't edit the heart

by The_Shattered_Angel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Editor Margaery, F/F, Margaery being a pain, Writer Sansa, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shattered_Angel/pseuds/The_Shattered_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa has to finish this article by tomorrow, but Margaery has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can't edit the heart

Coffee, check. Laptop, check. Comfy pajamas, Sansa reaches down and rubs her hands on the fuzzy "Doctor Who" PJ's that Margaery had gotten her that christmas. Blue with little TARDIS' plastered on various areas. Check. Sansa sighed deeply, it was going to be a long night. This article for the magazine had to be done by tomorrow and Sansa had every intention of staying up all night to get it done if that was what it took. She shivered lightly at the thought of her boss, Cersei Lannister with a furious scowl on her face demanding that the article be finished or her job is forfeit.

Sansa looked down at what she had so far with a little frown, it was half-way finished but that was still very far from being done. Who wants to know about modern art that looks like it was done by a child anyway? She would much rather be writing about Daenerys Targaeryen, the newest up and coming artist. Or something that she had some kind of inclination to. Art had never been something that she liked, especially modern abstract art. But alas, her calling is writing and she will go through what ever amount of hell to see that she lives her dream.

Margaery wants her to quit her job, she thinks that she is wasting her time with "King's Landing" magazine. Margaery works as an editor at "High Garden" magazine, "Kings Landing"s biggest rival. "High Garden" covers things that Sansa likes and would enjoy writing about. But all be damned if she was going to quit her job that she has been working at for 2 years when she is so close to the promotion that she has been waiting for. She has decided to stick with "Kings Landing" even though Margaery says could be doing better for herself at "HG". Sansa always just replies with a roll of her eyes and a breath of laughter.

The sound of a door closing knocked her out of her thoughts. Sansa turned her head towards the source of the sound to find her beautiful girlfriend standing next to their bedroom door. Her sleepy expression only made her beauty more enjoyable, she wasn't trying to be beautiful. She just was, and Sansa is one of the few people she lets see her like this. She stands there in her black silk camisole and boy shorts, her choice of pajamas. She looks at Sansa with sleep still latching onto her features and gracefully slides over to her and wraps her arms around Sansa.

"It's 1 AM, my wolf. Come to bed already." Margaery rubbed her arms lovingly for emphasis, trying to coax her to come with her with her sweet touches and that sexy, gravelly, tired voice.

But Sansa had a goal, and no amount of affection will get her to stop with her work. "Go back to bed, Margaery. I told you I have to get this done." She said in a stern, yet loving voice.

Margaery let out a low groan and wrapped her arms around Sansas neck. "Come on, baby. I can't fall asleep unless you are next to me."

Sansa sighed, turning her head toward Margaery completely and raised an eyebrow, "Then how did you just fall asleep?" she said incredulously. She put her fingers back on her keyboard and began to type again.

Margaery just now seemed to notice her actual work. Sansa shifted uncomfortably, she hated anyone seeing her work before it was finished and Margaery was no exception. But despite knowing this, Margaery still leaned forward and began reading her article. She seemed to cut through the haze of her sleepiness to give the work her full attention.

Margaery pointed at a point on the screen "You used the wrong there right here. It should be 'They're working on publishing this art.' but instead you have put 'Their woking on publishing this art.'" She looked at Sansa with a mischievous smirk, "I thought you would have known the difference, Stark."

Sansa glared at Margaery. She hated it when Margaery went all OCD editor mode on her obviously un-finished work. "It was a simple mistake, my actual editor would have easily caught it for me."

Margaery did not falter though, she pointed to another point on the screen, "Obviously, right here you meant 'Contemporary' but instead you have typed 'Contemperary' you spelt it wrong."

With a huff, Sansa moved her cursor to the typo and fixed it wordlessly. Margaery began to point to another mistake when suddenly, sansa threw head back with a groan. "Margaery stop it! You are driving me mad! I have to get this done by tomorrow and you pointing out my mistakes is not going to make it magically type itself!"

Margaery's smirk grew with her ability to get Sansa riled up so easily. But still, she leaned forward and placed a kiss to Sansa's milky white neck almost apologetically but not quite so. "You don't have to Sansa, you could always come with me to 'HG' the writer that I normally edit for just quit, we are scrambling for another one." Margaery set another kiss on Sansa's jawline. "We could be partners, you know-"

"Oh great, you pestering me on my typo's even more. No thanks." Sansa cut her off.

Margaery reached over and closed Sansa's laptop before climbing onto her lap. "Come on Sansa, think about it," a kiss to Sansa's collarbone "no more stupid topics." A kiss to her shoulder "No more stupid deadlines." A kiss to her forehead. " Just your amazing writing talent and my amazing love for you." Then, she kissed her lips.

The article was instantly forgotten when Margaery's tongue swiped across Sansa's bottom lip. And soon, despite all her protests Sansa did go to bed with Margaery. 

The next morning, Sansa did give Cersei something that she wrote. But it wasn't her article, she handed Cersei a neat letter of resignation and for one last time, saw that angry scowl that she had once feared so much.


End file.
